<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between A Servant and Their Master by PrincePurple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316730">Between A Servant and Their Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePurple/pseuds/PrincePurple'>PrincePurple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Edging, Lemon, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePurple/pseuds/PrincePurple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFFYCK I. IM SORRY IM SORRY I SSSO SORRY.</p><p>Pitaya’s servant hasn’t exactly been the best at their job lately. Always ruining things and meddling in things that were never a part of the deal. Punishment is overdue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between A Servant and Their Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IM BEGGING YOU TO JUST SKIP THIS ITS A ONE SHOT CJUZT IGNORE IT IM SO TWISTED ALSO LANGUAGE WARNING??! BUT I MEAN ITS ALREADY EXPLICIT YK EXTREMELY NSFW NAUGHTY NAUGHTY YOUVE BEEN WARNED</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Oh my goodnessss! Hurry it up already! You really are jussst one of the WORSSSST ssservants I’ve ever had the dissspleasssure of dealing with.” The red dragon hissed out.
You nodded silently and hurried back out to the dragon with a single glass of water. You, being the absolute failure of a servant you are, managed to trip and spill it all over the freshly cleaned floors.<br/>
<br/>
Pitaya closed their eyes and counted to ten before looking down on you scornfully. You were brushing yourself off and picking up the larger glass fragments.
“Ssssixteen god damn timessss. The sssixteenth time thisss hasss happened-”<br/>
<br/>
“This week. I’m s-sorry my liege, I’ll d-do better.”
</p><p> Pitaya growled under their breath, taking one of the shards out of your trembling hands. They turned their back to you and strolled to one of the many windows in their palace. You gulped and collected the glass, wiping up the water that remained on the floor before disposing of it. You returned to stand behind them, wringing your hands anxiously. The silence was deafening as you waited for them to speak.<br/>
<br/>
“How fucking misssserable are you? I’ve never ssseen sssomeone sssso incompetent, ssso ssstupid, ssso helplessss. Do you have any idea how replaceable you are? I ssshould have jussst ssssucked the ssssoul right out of you and tossssed your body long ago.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, uh-!”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t cut me off, you ignorant bitch. How dare you?” They snarled, turning around quickly to stare you down. Your eyes quickly made contact with the ground before they turned back around.
</p><p> “It’ssss <i>alwayssss</i> ‘i’m S-Ssssorry Mx.!’ ‘I ssswear I’ll do better my liege’ I apologize deeply your majessssty!’-” They paused and turned around once more, looking at your sniffling form.<br/>
<br/>
“But you can’t <i>fucking</i> improve. You jussst lie to me ssso week after week, you can continue living here asss the WORSSST ssservant I’ve ever had.”<br/>
<br/>
You quietly nodded as tears escaped your eyes. You quickly and quietly wiped them away. Sure, you weren’t the best, but you tried your hardest. In Pitaya’s eyes, however, you were the dumbest whore they’d ever laid eyes on who couldn’t even walk without having to apologize for ruining something.<br/>
<br/>
“Awww, is the whore crying? Poor babyyyy, poor little thing can’t finish a simple task.”<br/>
<br/>
You didn’t say a thing until you were finished sniffling.<br/>
<br/>
“I-I just...Lets make a deal!” You spat out desperately, regretting it immediately.<br/>
<br/>
The dragon cocked their head to the side and smirked, crossing their arms. Good going.
“Hm, alright. Hearlessss assss I may ssseem, I feel bad for you. Ssso let’sss make a deal. I’ll give you one more tasssk. Fail it, I get to eat your ssssoul and toss your body away like all my previousss sssservants. Ssssucceed, and I’ll conssssider your freedom.”
</p><p> You nodded and extended a shaking hand, to which they shook.<br/>
“That ssssealsss the deal! We’re in businesssss. Alright, all your pathetic asssss hasss to do is organize the 3 librariessss in here before sssundown. And would you look at that, you’ve got ssssix hoursss. Hop to it, ssskank.” They cackled, flicking the glass shard in their other hand at you. You hurried off to complete your task as if your life depended on it.
</p><p> It should come as no surprise that you failed and were now being held up at the collar by the red dragon themselves. All the blood was rushing to your face in the moment as you stuttered and gasped for breath.
Pitaya cackled mercilessly as they shook you around roughly.<br/>
<br/>
“It’sss almost fucking comical! How do you fall <b>ASSSSLEEP</b> ? Riddle me that, mortal.”<br/>
<br/>
You whimpered and closed your eyes, before getting a sudden idea.<br/>
<br/>
“W-wait my liege! I have one more idea-”<br/>
<br/>
“ENOUGH of your sssilly ideassss. I feel like eating your sstupid sssoul and getting rid of you would be a wassste. You’ve only been ssserving for ssso long, and you’ve been deplorable at bessst. You want to prove your devotion to me, do you not?” 
You nodded vigorously before they dropped you back on your feet.<br/>
<br/>
“I’d truly do anything.” You said, bending over into a bow. </p><p> “Then bend over on that table there.” They commanded, a hint of playfulness in their voice.<br/>
<br/>
You nodded and obeyed as they came behind you and quickly undressed you.<br/>
<br/>
“Punisssshment isss in order, dont you think ssso?” They whispered into your ear sensually before inserting theirselves into you. You covered your mouth to hold back the slight whine that escaped you. They groaned and continued the process of absolutely railing you on the coffee table in the library of all places. You, despite being overwhelmed with pleasure, suppressed your moans, much to Pitaya’s displeasure.<br/>
<br/>
“F-fucking moan for me you ssslut. How disssressspectful can you mortalsss be?”<br/>
<br/>
You finally let out all your moans and sounds of pleasure, much to their delight. They took the opportunity to slide a finger into your mouth for you to drool over.<br/>
<br/>
“Sssay my name, bitch. Sssay it” They hissed into your ear, starting to speed up.
</p><p> “P-Pitayaaa~ I.. I...what if..mm..m-my goodness! What if someo- aah! What if s-someone f-found out you were doing this w-with aah~ fuckkkk... With a l-lowly servant s-such as myself!” You squeaked out between gasps and moans.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my d-dear ssservant, it appearssss you’re not asss ssstupid asss I previousssly believed. T-to ansssswer your- hngh..to answer your quest-tion...that w-won’t matter when I-I’m done with you.” They chuckled, keeping the pace.<br/>
<br/>
“F-fuck me you’re sssuch a good ssservant...I don’t t-think that I can hold back any l-longer...ahhh..” They sighed, releasing their juices inside you that slowly dribbled out. They pulled out and laid on the soft rug, reaching for you.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on, I’m not done. Sssit on my fucking face and ride it like a bicycle you cumssslut.”<br/>
<br/>
Your legs were already weak and trembling, and you couldn’t help but obey as they eagerly began cleaning up the excess. Not too long after, they moved your hips around to their own liking, which worked out for you as you had no energy to move. You whimpered and moaned in pleasure with each lick and suck, feeling pressure start to build up in your lower half. Fuck, you were already about to cum.<br/>
<br/>
“Ahhhh...M-my liege I’m s-so close...f-fuck...”, you said grabbing onto their horns as your hips rocked back and forth according to your own movement now. They suddenly stopped to speak, slowly dragging their tongue against you, making you shiver in pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
“You don’t get to cum until I sssay sssso. Isss that clear?” They growled, before moving their hands over your body and going back, this time to edge you.<br/>
<br/>
This drove you damn near mad as your moans grew more desperate and your hips moved more and more as you waited for Pitaya to give you the signal. Every few minutes you interrupted with a plea to orgasm, but were met with a no until they finally claimed their tongue was tired, and you let yourself orgasm, finally loosening up. You rolled off of their face and onto the carpet beside them, your chest rising and falling softly. They turned towards you and chuckled at your flustered expression.<br/>
<br/>
“Call me crazy, but you might be the sssservant worth keeping. Wanna go for round two?” They asked, laughing to themselves.
Yeah, maybe some other time. You’d need a week to recover, at least. You still couldn’t feel anything below your hips.</p><p> “Er, jusssst one more thing. Mind keeping thissss between a massster and their sssservant? Nobody needs to hear about thisss little rendezvous.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I CHICKENED OUT TOWARDS THE END I KEPT HAVING TO RUN OFJDNDKSK I WANT TO HIDE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>